This invention relates to a Hamamelis which is a product of crossing a seed parent Hamamelis virginiana (not patented); with an unknown pollen parent. The plant was discovered in bloom in 1989 in a row of seedlings grown from seed of the Hamamelis virginiana sown in 1984. I first asexually reproduced the plant by means of grafting on Hamamelis virginiana seedlings at Plainsboro Twp. in New Jersy in February of 1992. Additional generations were grown in Plainsboro Twp., N.J. I have observed the plants thus produced and find that the characteristics initially observed are in fact reproduced in successive generations.
The Hamamelis family includes a varied and diversified group of shrubs grown for their ornamental value. They are appreciated for their small yellow or red flowers that have a distinct fragrance when fully opened. The fruit is pod like and dry at maturity, and is characterized by its ability to split at maturity with explosive force, flinging seeds up to 40 feet from the plant.